Artoo the Runaway
by Poet317
Summary: Tired of dealing with the Skywalker's twins. Artoo runs away from home. Will he find some quiet place or find more trouble. Then what will Anakin do,when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Ok this not to be taken too seriously. Yes there are probably a few grammer mistakes. I'm learning disabilty, so I don't get the grammer. I do send the parts through the Wordperfect's grammer check.

So enjoy this little story. It's about couple parts long. I'm working on this between chapters of my Edge of Blackness story.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Part One**

Artoo rolled through the Temple's hallways, now and then, ducking into a dark corner. Everybody knew who he was, so to be seen out at this time without Anakin. Well, he would be stopped and questioned. Normal he would be in the nursery with Luke and Leila. But not tonight, enough is enough with those two. He was astromech droid, not a glorified nightlight for those brats.

Then Artoo rolled up to the outside door and carefully punched in the passcode. The lock clicked open and he rolled out.

"I'm free! I'm free. Goodbye Ani-boy, go find yourself another slave droid. No more, of those twins and all their antics, an astromech doesn't wear hats or wraps."he thought, "Now where to go." Artoo thought for a minute and then headed for a quiet spot.

As Artoo rolled along, he thought about the last couple years. Everything was fine until those wailers came. Every day, for the most part was spent in three places Anakin's starfighter, Padme's apartment or at the hanger. Which is a great place to hang out. He just loves to start fights with the other astromech droids there. Heck, he made the fighters droids look like a bunch of sissies. Ah those were the days. Worth the kicks that Anakin occasionally gave him. When he heard about the most recent fights.

"Artoo. How many times have I ordered you, not tell you, but order? Not to start fights."Anakin would say. Giving Artoo good kick "Spare me your whistling and chirping. You ask for it."

"Ah those were the days."Artoo said again. Then started to whistle "Oh then that day, my greatest achievement for the Jedi Order. I was just sneaking out and so what if I set Temple's alarm systems. That place is so boring ever since Anakin took over."

Then he noticed a security patrol."Yikes! I'm outta here."

"Hey droid, come over here now."One the guards called out.

"Catch me, you dumb ultnnico." Artoo whistled and beeped and with quick work. Open a door to a building and hide.

"Suckers"

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy."Leila, shaking her father up.

"Leila. What's wrong?" Anakin, waking up and rubbing his face.

"Daddy, he's gone, he's gone." Luke running into the room and jumping onto the bed.

"Who's gone?" Padme finally getting up.

"Artoo. Artoo" Luke and Leila at the same time.

"Again! That does it! I'm going overhaul that craze droid. Watch out." Anakin getting up. "If I didn't need him for tomorrow morning. I would lock him out the apartment for the night. But no, I need him. So I'll go find him."

"Come children, back to bed."Padme taking their hands.

"Put C-3PO in their room for rest of the night. He's pretty good at chasing the spooks away." Anakin called out as he got dressed.

"Anakin. Artoo shut down C-3P0."Padme answered back as she turned him back on.

"I'm going kill that droid!"

* * *

So when he felt safe, Artoo open the door and rolled back out into the Coruscant's night.

Nobody really paid much to him. There were always droids rolling and hovering along the streets. Yet, there was always somebody looking for a well equipped. Tonight he and his friends spotted Artoo.

"Well, look at this scan. That droid is pack." Imetay said, showing the scan to Ovetsen.

"Yes. Too bad for the owner. He or she or it, won't be getting this one back. Come, lets get it" he said.

Artoo whistled another tune, ignoring the occasional "shut up." He didn't care, so paid no attention to the group of men trailing him.

* * *

"What! How in the hell he did do that?" Anakin, slamming his fist down on the console. Causing the other Jedis in the room, to get nervous."I use the Force to do the code. That droid is so much trouble. I have no choice but to do a memory wipe on that blasted droid." Then Anakin grabbed his cloak and headed for the outside door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here the next part. Oh dear Artoo is not being good at all.

**Seldom Darlin** - Yes there is more. I landed up with 25 pages of writing.

**DarthGladiator45** - Yes good begining but coming up with an ending"? Still working on it.

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Part 2

Finally Artoo thought of a plan.

"There has to be a planet where droids are treated with a little more respect. So I'll just sneak onto a ship and go there." he thought, rolling up to a holonet info booth. A few well pace taps and he found a place to go.

"Yea Anakin won't find me there. Hmm Jedi, not exactly welcome there. Oops, one of them got the queen pregnant. Yes that's where I'll go."He whistled and chirped, heading towards the Byerko hanger.

"Did you see that? Oh I want that droid."Ovetsen cracking his knuckles."Do you have the stun probe ready?

"Yes"

"Good, he heading for the power plant, will get him there."Ovetsen taking a swig of his Romunan ale.

* * *

Soon as Anakin left the temple. He turned on Artoo's tracker. "Oh you little smartie droid. Let's see if you can out fox this. Where are you heading for? Oh you stop here at this booth."

Anakin quickly figured out what Artoo was looking at. "Hmm that's an interesting place. Yea right Artoo, just because the Jedi are not exactly welcome there. Doesn't mean I'm banned there either. Artoo sometimes you are really dumb." Anakin thought as turned back to the tracker. Then a panic thought raced across his mind.

"Artoo no. Don't go through there." he said, opening a comlink to the Temple.

* * *

Soon as Artoo got to the power plan, he decided to cut through. Then he heard some crying.

"What?" he beeped and rolled to the sound."Hmm, it can't be a child?" When Artoo got to the area, he turned on his light. There, was a small little girl, sitting in the corner, crying. "Oh dear. This not good."

"Ok. Let's get the droid. Imity ready that probe, something tells me this droid will give us a little trouble."Ovetsen remarked.

Quickly Artoo let out few more of his quieter chirps and beeps. Hoping it will calm her down. "Hmm she the same age as Leila. Tried that tune Leila likes."

So as Artoo began playing the tune. He wasn't paying attention what was going on behind him but the girl did.

"Eko Eko. Papio ago ily" she yelled as she jumped up and pointed.

"What?" Artoo turning around and facing two men, one of them was raising a probe gun. Quickly he spun into action, sounding all the noises he had, hoping that would scare them off.

"Fire that probe now!" Ovetsen ordered. Imetay fire the gun and watch the probe head for Artoo.

"Yikes! No good."Artoo shrieked, sending up of an electric probe to stop it.

Then he saw a red flash.

"Now I'm dead" he groaned.

* * *

Soon as Anakin heard that racket, he knew Artoo was in trouble.

"Come on Anako. Let's go recuse my poor droid, so I can kill him later.

Anako followed Anakin, wishing that Anakin would just chain Artoo to a wall. After all, he occasionally uses Artoo when doing his starfighter training. In fact, he was hoping one day Anakin would just give him Artoo. "Maybe this my lucky night."he thought.

"Great droid thieves, after my droid. I don't think so." Anakin as he turned on his lightsaber. Anako armed his blaster gun.

"Jedi! Out here. Forget this droid." Imetay shouted but didn't go too far as the blaster shot hit him.

"Down on the ground now or I'll test my new lightsaber on you." Anakin ordered to Ovetsen.

Ovetsen quickly dropped and Anako slapped the cuff locks on him."Come on Mr. Stupid. You're spending the night in the Temple's jail."

"Artoo, you are in so much trouble this time. I"m afraid I'm going have to do something drastic with you."Anakin calmly said standing before Artoo.

"The hell with me, the little girl there, needs attention." Artoo chirped back.

"Well. Well. Who are you? Easy, not going to hurt you. Oh you're cold. Here, let see if we can't wrap you in my cloak." Then Anakin reached for his comlink."Egho, bring a shuttle here. I have a small child in need of some medical care."

"Ah the poor thing." Anako said and turning to Artoo."Hello Artoo. What's the excuse for tonight? You really did it now."

Artoo just let out a long sigh. He knew he was really in trouble now. But the little girl went to him.

"Eek goi. See moie. Ya spo. Yee Yee."she said. Still wrapped in Anakin's cloak, she petted his dome.

Anakin had to laugh at that. "Artoo, you always amaze me. How you get the kids to fall in love you. Ok here come the shuttle."Anakin noticed. Then he picked up the little girl and said to Artoo."Come Artoo, no pulling a fast one either or you'll regret it."

Artoo let a small beep to fool Anakin. Then he quietly rolled back, fired his attitude jets and took off.

"Artoo! Come back here!" Anakin yelled, but he was holding the little girl and couldn't use the Force to bring him down. Anako tried too but failed. They watched as he went deeper into the plant.

"I don't believe he did that." Anakin shaking his head. "Something must be drastically wrong with him. Here the shuttles, Anako, take her back to the Temple. I'm going after Artoo. Obi-Wan? What are you doing up so early?"

"Haha." Obi-Wan said as he stepped off the shuttle. "A pair of twins stepped outside the apartment and set off the alarm."

"Oops. Sorry about that."Anakin as pulled out the tracker again."He went that way and - Oh this not good at all. Lets go"as he started to run.

-


	3. Chapter 3

Ah New part. The best news, I finally came up a way to end this story. Yea! To everybody in the USA.

**Have a wonderful Thanksgiving !**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

Artoo lowered himself down and started to roll away from everything. "Oh Artoo, think very fast. Aniboy he will be on your tail very soon. Then again, he could have finally wised up about you. Doubt it and you made him mad, very mad. So prepare to suffer Artoo."

Then he quickly scanned the area. The fastest way out of here, was to use the walkway over the plant.

Then Artoo heard running footsteps.

Quickly he flew onto the walkway and started to roll along real fast as he could. "No, I won't go back to the twins. Run Artoo. Run Artoo. Anakin will memory wipe you." he thought as he picked up speed.

"This way."Anakin pointing."I can't wait to get my hands on him. Clearly something is wrong with him. I got to catch him before he gets hurts."

"Maybe he got the Wangor flu."Obi-Wan joking.

Then Anakin stop and let out a groan. "That's what wrong with him. He must pick up a computer virus and hacker jammer program. Poor Artoo. I have warned him about sticking his computer interface arm onto slots that are unknown."

"Well let get your droid. Sometimes I still don't understand, why you spend so much energy on him." Obi-Wan said watching Anakin using the tracker.

"What can I say? I love that little droid. Yes he gives me headaches. But he's one of kind. Besides the twins love him to death."Anakin shrugging his shoulders "Artoo. No! Come on!"

Artoo rolled along with such speed, he wasn't paying attention to his reading.

"Must get way from Anakin. He will kill me!"Artoo thought. Then -

The walkway gave way under his weight.

"No!"Artoo cried in a series of desperate chirps and whistles Sending up his grabbing hook to stop his fall. "Calm down Artoo. Think!"

The only one thing, that was preventing him from falling onto the tank of zepola gas. Was the railing from that walkway that caught his left leg. "If I fire my jets. I'll be gone for good."

"Artoo. Artoo. Hang on Artoo. I'll be right there."Anakin yelled out to him. Jumping onto the walkway and carefully headed for Artoo.

"Carefully Anakin."Obi-Wan shouted as he headed for Artoo.

"Easy Artoo, don't fire those jets of yours. Ok. Obi-Wan. Can you get closer to him?"Anakin asked, grabbing his lightsaber. "Relax Artoo. The lightsaber won't set any stray gas off. Ok, how are we caught here."

"Anakin, he is caught by the railing."Obi-Wan shouted.

"Ok. I'm going cut him free and the use Force to catch him. Could use a little help on the last part.?" Anakin, as he moved closer to Artoo. "You'll be free in a couple moments."

Artoo made some quick calculation and then let a few frantic chirps."No Anakin, too risky. You'll get hurt. No Anakin Please! I'm not worth it"

"Artoo relaxes! Obi-Wan on the count of three. One. Two. Three!"Anakin raising his lightsaber, then slashing Artoo free.

"Owww Yikes!" Artoo screamed.

"Quiet Artoo."Obi-Wan ordered as move Artoo to safety to the ground.

"Grab him Obi-Wan."Anakin shouted out as Artoo touched the ground.

"Gotcha you and don't move either."Obi-Wan said. Putting his hand on Artoo's dome."Can a droid be spanked? You need it, big time."

"Got him? Good. Ok I'm Whoa!" Anakin yelled out as the walkway gave up underneath him.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan screamed and turning around. Watching in horror as Anakin landed on top of the tank While the broken walkway fell on top of him. It happened so fast, there wasn't time to use the Force to stop it.

"Anakin? Oh this not good." Obi-Wan said when he got there. Grabbing his comlink to the Temple."I need a medical team at my signal. Master Skywalker has been seriously hurt in fall. Hurry!"

Artoo looked at the scene before him.

His master was on top of a tank. Pinned under a piece of broken walkway, while Obi-Wan was trying to use the Force to lift it.

One thought came to his processor mind.

"I hurt Anakin. I hurt, no. Oh no! I killed Anakin!"he started to whistle and beep. Then Artoo started to get frantic.

"Artoo. Stay there! Anakin will be all right."Obi-Wan called out.

Artoo didn't listen to him and turn around and took off, with Obi-Wan unable to go after him.

"I killed Anakin!"


	4. Chapter 4

Yes I'm sorta done with story. I landed up writing two different endings for this one. I decide to post the orginally. Later on , when I have written more. I'm going redo this story and make this into another version or actaully another story. Hint , one the characters is Anakin's son and it's not Luke.

Enjoy!

* * *

Part 4

That was a month ago -

Ever since then, Artoo has been on the run. Knowing, if he was found, he'll be destroyed. Artoo never got to Byerko, too risky for a droid wanted for murder. The only thing he could do, was to take an air tram to the other side of Coruscant. Then he remained hidden for a week, only going out to recharge his power cells. Every time Artoo saw a Jedi, he hid in some dark place. The days pass into weeks and the fear grew bolder inside him.

So, tonight was another night, where Artoo roamed the darkness of Coruscant. Rarely did he travel in the daytime. The few's times he did venture out. He was always running into security patrols. Once they even fire at him. The laser shut just nicked his covering.

"Another battled scar for my collection." he sighed. "My heat sensor quiet working last week. The third leg is now beginning to freeze up. I can't keep stealing credits to have myself fixed. I have stolen more stuff and yesterday. I almost got caught. "Artoo said, watching the world going by.

"Anakin, what happened to my or be correct, former Master. He's dead Artoo. You killed him." he muttered.

Then a gang of people walked by him.

"Hey droid, watch out!" as one of them threw cushgo fruit at him. Causing everybody to laugh.

Artoo let out another sigh and he thought the twins were bad. Then he rolled back into the street. Now and then stopping to unfreeze his third leg.

Suddenly, a light was flash on him."Astromech droid, yea you. Come here. I want to see your owner's id tag." the security guard called out.

"No!" Artoo turned around and fled. The security guard pulled out a stunner and started firing it. One the shots hit him.

"Oww. Enough. Enough! Artoo whistled and beeped. Quickly he made internal diagnostics. His secondary processor was half fired and the prod was now useless. With a bit of luck, Artoo was able to sneak down into an alleyway for a rest.

"Get out here. You stupid droid."the man dumping out the garbage. Then giving Artoo kick." Get out. You damn troublemaker."

"I'm going. I'm going."Artoo replied, knowing that man didn't understand him.

As Artoo entered the street, there was a melee going on and the Jedi were involved, He quickly scurried away. "They'll use me as target practice. After all I killed their leader." Then he stopped and turned into another alleyway. Another diagnostic was made, his main processor was starting to overheat and his main board, just produce another crack.

"Enough of this. I'm going die anyway." Artoo, letting out another long whistle. With that, he headed back out and then, headed for the Jedi Temple.

Along the way, stopping now and then to cool down, Artoo thought up a plan. He would sneak back into the Temple and just die there in some forgotten corner. Maybe in a couple years, they won't remember him.

Nah., he was a murderer.

It took most of the night to get to the Temple. Then Artoo headed for the downlevel section. Here, the supplies were delivered. He used this section once before. As his third leg began to fail, Artoo rolled up to the door. And with the last of the "Who Cares" He punched in a code that will either open the door or set off all the alarms.

The door open and nothing happened.

Artoo rolled in and found a quiet spot Then he let his last powercell drain, as the room grew darker.

In the last bit of power. a voice was heard and a hand was felt on his dome.

"Artoo. You came home. Where have you been ?" Anakin quietly asked.

* * *

It took Anakin three weeks to repair Artoo. Then it was another three months before he would let Artoo out the Temple. So the days were spent, keeping the twins out of trouble. Yet, he didn't mind this time, he had learn his lesson. There were worst things out there than the twins.

"Artoo, you need a hat"Leila said as she put a red one on his dome while Luke just giggled.

Artoo just whistle."If you are going put one on me. Could you at least make it black one. For I'm a bad you know what astromech droid."

"Artoo! I heard that." Anakin warned as he changed Shmi diaper.

"Oops. Oh well."


End file.
